


The Search for the Shampoo Thief Extraordinaire

by Cleggymeiser



Series: Politicians Behaving Badly [5]
Category: Lolitics, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Shampoo - Freeform, just shampoo, only shampoo, shampoo and more shampoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleggymeiser/pseuds/Cleggymeiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shock horror, the gang are out of shampoo, who could have stolen it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search for the Shampoo Thief Extraordinaire

"Nothing left to make me feel small!

Luck has left me standing so tall!" Leanne belted out in the shower as she reached for the shampoo bottle.

"Dun dun GOLD! (gold!) ALWAYS BELIEVE IN YO-" She stopped. The shampoo bottle was empty. Shit. How can it be empty already? They had bought this bottle at Tesco's just yesterday. She grumbled to herself as she got out of her shower which was unfortunately not from IKEA since IKEA don't do showers. The shower was from B&Q by the way. But that doesn't mean their bathroom was IKEA-free, they had the UDDGRUND shower curtain, the TÖRNVIKEN countertop wash basin, the KALKGRUND soap dispenser and many, many more.

So, Leanne wrapped herself up in the FRÄJEN bath towel and headed back to her room which she shared with Natalie and Nicola. Nicola was already in there, practising the bagpipes. She stopped as she saw that her beautiful Welsh ~~lover~~ friend was clearly upset.

"What's wrong, my little daffodil?" she asked.

"There's no shampoo left."

"But we only just bought some more yesterday!"

"I know! Either someone's been a prick and used it all or..."

"Or what?"

"My, my dragon senses are tingling..."

"Your dragon senses? Oh this must be serious then!" she held her hands and stared deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"It was... Nigel! Nigel has taken all the shampoo!"

"Nigel? But why would he do that?"

"I don't fucking know, my dragon senses aren't _that_ good."

 

So, after Leanne got dressed, the ladies went downstairs to discover that the entire household was in the kitchen. Nick was making pancakes, as he always makes the best pancakes. He can make any kind of pancake too: maple sirop pancakes, blueberry pancakes, nutella pancakes... but not pineapple pancakes, because fuck pineapples.

"NIGEL!" shouted Nicola. He looked up from his apple pancake (don't worry the apples were 100% British).

"What?" he asked.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO USE UP ALL THE SHAMPOO?"

"What? I didn't use up-"

"MY DRAGON SENSES DON'T LIE, NIGE!" Leanne interrupted.

"Nigel! Why would you use up all the shampoo? We got Head & Shoulders this time, that's an expensive brand!" whined George.

"Does this mean we have to go back to Tesco's?" asked Ed.

"Yep!" scowled Leanne, "And this time, Nigel's paying for everything!"

"Sweet! Let's buy lots of useless, expensive shit!" said Nick as he high-fived Ed.

"...I blame the immigrants..." muttered Nigel

 

TO BE CONTINUED IN TESCO'S


End file.
